Tailoring
__NOWYSIWYG__ Introduction is a trade skill. You are allowed to learn two (2) trade skills. You can always unlearn the tradeskill by talking to the trade skill trainer. In this way you can learn another trade skill if you like. Summary Trainer & Ingredients: Snobby Leoda Pattern or Nellie Trainer: Mindy Patterns: Annie Pattern or Patten How to learn and do # Learn the skill. Talk to the trainer: Snobby Leoda Pattern in Ipcus or Mindy in Lynderyn. # Then you need to learn recipes. You can buy them from Annie Pattern in Ipcus or Patten in Lynderyn. Some recipes are monster drops, this is indicated in the 5th row. Click on the name in this wiki to find you where you can get them. # Double click the recipe and you will learn them. It will state the ingredients, but you can find them later in this wiki as well (see Tailoring Patterns). # Buy/get the ingredients. Some can be bought from Snobby Leoda Pattern in Ipcus or Nellie in Lynderyn, but some are monster drops. Click on the ingredients in this wiki to find out where you can get them. # Open your combine bag # Place the ingredients (not the recipe!) in this combine bag. You can place stacks of items (CTRL+drag) for easy manufacturing of a number of items. In this example I used Tailoring Ingredients. Press the Create Button and your item will be created. Drag the item to you inventory. . # NB: if you placed stacks of ingredients for many creations, you need to drag the created item to your inventory after each creation. Otherwise your ingredients do not match the recipe (since there is an extra item) and nothing will be created. # NB: if you placed the correct ingredients but the item is not created, then maybe you forgot to learn the skill or the recipes. Otherwise maybe you forgot to remove the created item from the session before. Tailoring Patterns Level Beneficial Name Ingedients Where Profit 0 0 Pattern Cat Ears Scrap of Leather, Cat Fur, Red Thread, Plain Needle Vendor +15 0 25 Pattern Commoners Pants Black Thread, Plain Cloth, Plain Scissors, Plain Needle Vendor -100 0 25 Pattern Apprentice Robes Black Thread, Plain Cloth, Pink Thread, Plain Needle Vendor -50 0 30 Pattern Commoners Shirt Orange Thread, Plain Cloth, Plain Scissors, Plain Needle Vendor -100 1 15 Pattern Yummy Cloak Cloth Dye Blue, Plain Cloth, Blue Thread Vendor -50 15 30 Pattern Coconut Bra Coconut, Green Thread, Plain Needle Drop -12 15 30 Pattern Cutie Cloak Cloth Dye Blue, Cloth Dye Red, Plain Cloth, Pink Thread Vendor +25 20 50 Pattern Red Knit Knave Shirt Plain Scissors, Plain Needle, Red Thread, Red Knitted Wool Vendor -113 25 75 Silk Nightgown Pattern Pretty Silk, Orange Thread, Plain Needle Vendor -150 30 45 Pattern Living Cloak Cloth Dye Green, Plain Cloth, Green Thread, Plain Needle Vendor -100 40 90 Pattern Fine Silk Robe Fine Silk Cloth, Green Thread, Plain Needle Vendor 0 40 65 Pattern Best Friends Bracelet Blue Thread, Plain Scissors, Plain Needle, Scrap of Wool Cloth Vendor -30 45 60 Pattern Dusty Cloak Cloth Dye Grey, Plain Cloth, Black Thread , Plain Needle Vendor -63 50 75 Pattern Floppy Magician Hat Black Thread, Cloth Dye Red, Plain Needle, Plain Cloth Vendor -75 50 80 Pattern Cotton Thread Cotton Plant, Thread Spooler Vendor 50 100 Pattern Blood Mask Blood Red Cloth, Plain Scissors, Red Thread Vendor -50 60 75 Pattern Glowing Cloak Cloth Dye Glow, Plain Cloth, Green Thread, Plain Needle Vendor -375 65 90 Pattern Green Cotton Thread Cotton Plant, Thread Spooler, Cloth Dye Green Vendor 70 90 Pattern Droopy Magician Hat Soft Cotton Thread, Cloth Dye Blue, Plain Needle, Plain Cloth Vendor 100 110 Pattern Ambrosia Hat Cloth Dye Ambrosia, Plain Needle, Fine Silk Cloth, Black Thread, Enchanted Thalaleaf Vendor 100 110 Pattern Ambrosia Robe Cloth Dye Ambrosia, Plain Needle, Fine Silk Cloth, Blue Thread, Enchanted Thalaleaf, Scalaries Scale Vendor Category:Skills